treasure and fairy
by bluepegasus9
Summary: my first fanfic about one piece and fairy tail


Treasure and fairy  
>Ps: english is not my language<p>

One day at a place there is a guild all members are magicians guild name ... it is a fairy tail.  
>In the guild is as usual there were riots between 2 people that poorer witch named Witch gray ice and Natsu the dragon slayer. "Natsu no alert you would I let you burn the shirt and pants I was again," cried the gray while pursuing nastu without clothes and only wear pants in ". try it if you can" back Natsu ga losing hard. "aye" harppy also cried. "gray, he wore old clothes" mirajene said, smiling.<br>At other places in the ocean there is a pirate ship sounded a cry of "Sanji make me food" called the Luffy's straw hat. "Today you have to eat 3 times this afternoon and we are almost running out of food other than cheese" Sanji replied the black leg while smoking in the kitchen. "I want meat instead of cheese!" Luffy replied with a disappointed tone  
>The Zorro sleeping Luffy woke up after hearing screams and immediately moved the bed robin Just look at the behavior of the Luffy smiled.''Hey all we are going to dock in a minute if we go north, "shouted nami the navigator of the ship." that's good then I can buy food for us and the greedy is "Sanji replied, looking at Luffy called greedy by the Sanji.<br>Return to the guild fairy tail they heard the news that there will be pirate ship anchored in the magnolia. "According to the news they wanted prices amounted 600jt" mirajene said with a smile. "Really? it could pay the rent for 2 years! "said Lucy with aface Natsu who heard it directly the spirit and intention of hitting them when Erza would hinder Natsu but he was flying with harppy. on the board and a straw hat Luffy Another view of the sky appeared a man with a cat fly landed on the ship. "Who are you?" asked Luffy who was ready to fight. "huek ..." Natsu said that like vomiting. "" aye! I forget if Natsu motion sickness "cried harppy." eeeh? but do not throw up in here I just cleaned this floor! "yelled Sanji but delayed vomit directly Natsu Natsu littered the floor and passed out while the thought Luffy harppy catch food.  
>How many hours later at Lucy fairy tail, gray and began to worry about the state Erza Natsu "whether Natsu right? Is already 2 hours we waited for" Lucy said with a worried tone. "We better catch up dia''said gray.''Can not be ship at sea is still there we just waited until the ship was in boats 'said erza. Natsu brought to room chopper to get a break. "Sanji can you cook meat this cat?" Ask a new Zorro to wake up. '"no could be because she belongs to someone that you should ask him whether he should cooked'answer Sanji. "then why Luffy can cook the cat" Zorro replied, pointing at Luffy who was cooking the cat. "heiiii told you should not!" yelled Sanji , grabbing the cat. "but I'm hungry" Luffy replied that hunger. "patience how many hours we will anchor" consoled Brook while drinking coffee<br>Finally the vessel anchored in the straw hat with a Natsu magnolia that is still unconscious. Better''we have to take a guy and a cat ini'usul Zorro.  
>'You're right but we did not know where he lives' replied ussop.<br>After walking through the town they found a large building that reads "fairy" tail "." Tattoo guy attached to the body is the same as that in the building. "She must stay here" said Sanji, "and definitely no food in here" added Luffy already starving''  
>'Where am I?' "Zorro said that as usual blind-way lost in the city.fairy tail in the guild they saw the pirates came into quild and they carry the unconscious Natsu and harppy. "what are you doing here?" asked Gray to face fierce. before the pirate replied the captain who wore a straw hat directly ordering food on mirajene without meliahat around. "I want meat! give meat! yeii! 'shouted Luffy with happy faces because they can eat meat also." emm ... is this guy who we brought you lady friend? "asked Sanji with elegant tone to Erza.''yes .. "she answered in a tone confused Erza then Lucy just stand watching the behavior of Luffy who ate greedily. the robin just smiled at the behavior of Luffy and see franky that just wearing panties and a casual shirt<br>Eventually the pirates and witches in fairy tail acquainted with each other and happily feasted on fairy tail until the food eaten luffy except cheese and Sanji very happy because the guild fairy tail many beautiful women let alone Lucy directly nosebleed Sanji .Zorro knocked unconscious and still get lost in places which between witches and pirates occurred until the morning and everyone in the guild fairy tail sleep because tired and messy

The end

Me: This is the first fanfic that I created. Please review and thx to the pom that give me idea for this fanfic 


End file.
